trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
Trucks
Euro Truck Simulator 2 Today, Euro Truck Simulator 2 has the following truck brands incorporated into the game. *DAF *Iveco *MAN *Mercedes-Benz *Renault *Scania *Volvo The in-game trucks have been modeled on their real-life counterparts, including accurate exteriors, interiors and engine power. Here is a list of them: * DAF XF105 * DAF XF * IVECO STRALIS * IVECO STRALIS HI-WAY * MAN TGX * MAN TGX EURO 6 * MERCEDES-BENZ ACTROS * MERCEDES-BENZ NEW ACTROS * RENAULT MAGNUM * RENAULT PREMIUM * RENAULT T * SCANIA R 2009 * SCANIA STREAMLINE * SCANIA 2016 S * SCANIA 2016 R * VOLVO FH16 CLASSIC * VOLVO FH = [Full list of trucks updated as of (21'/02/19') By Saygın1974] = Engine power indicates how fast the torque applies or in other words how fast can the truck accelerate. The higher the torque Nm (Newton metre) the better. This number is important for example, when passing a slow moving vehicle. This can be an issue with a sports car, but how often does a truck with a 25 tons trailer need to pass other slower vehicles? The tables below show a categorization of the engines power and torques. Iveco basic engine is 310HP and not 320HP as in the table, but it is easier to compare the engines when they are split into rough categories. Truck Prices however, can range from 89,000 Euros to over 330,000 Euros. Top Speed: DAF XF105 - 85mph 136kmh DAF XF - 83mph 133kmh Iveco Stralis - 88mph 141kmh Iveco Stralis Hi-Way - 90mph 144kmh MAN TGX - 98mph 157kmh MAN TGX Euro 6 - ???mph ???kmh Mercedes-Benz Actros - 82mph 131kmh Mercedes-Benz New Actros - 85mph 136kmh Renault Premium - 75mph 120kmh Renault Magnum - 79mph 126kmh Renault T - ???mph ???kmh Scania R 2009: 108mph 173kmh Scania Streamline: 120mph 192kmh Scania R - 115 mph (185 kmh) Scania S - 115 mph (185 kmh) Volvo FH16 Classic - 99mph kmh Volvo FH - 111 mph kmh Overall Truck Ratings *Types of Categories: **Power: More power means your truck can get higher top speed and haul heavier loads too. **Handling: The better the handling, the better your truck can get around tough corners. **Visibility: Better visibility means you can keep a good look out while you're on the road. **Brakes: Trucks with better brakes means you can stop quicker and faster to avoid a potential crash. **Max Load (Tonnes): Power is one way to haul heavy loads, but to increase the maximum load capacity your truck is capable of, getting a better truck with also better power helps the most. *The trucks in the game will be based on power, handling, visibility, brakes, and max hauling power tonnes/tons * All points are based out of 5 for power, handling, visibility, and brakes. Max Load (tonnes) points are based out of 60. * The overall rating for each truck is power, handling, visibility, brakes, and max load (tonnes) divided by five (5). * Formula: Power + Handling + Visibility + Brakes + Max Load (tonnes) ÷ five (5) = Overall rating for each truck. * If the number exceeds 65 total points, add 10 to 65 to make it 75. Then divide to find the actual overall for the truck. (Scania and Volvo are the only trucks with this problem since it exceeds 65, you have to add 10 to make it 75 to find its actual overall) * 0 = Terrible, 1 = Poor, 2 = Fair, 3 = Good, 4 = Great, 5 = Excellent, 6 = Phenomenal (6 is for modded trucks only) * Tonnes: 0 - 25= Terrible, 25 - 30 = Poor, 30 - 35 = Fair, 35 - 45 = Good, 45 - 55 = Great, 55 - 60 = Excellent, 60+ = Phenomenal (60+ is for modded trucks only) * Overall Rating for Each Truck: ** DAF XF 105 - 66 Overall ** DAF XF Euro 6 - 81 Overall ** Iveco Stralis - 73 Overall ** Iveco Stralis Hi-Way - 72 Overall ** MAN TGX - 78 Overall ** MAN TGX Euro 6 - TBA ** Mercedes-Benz Actros - 58 Overall ** Mercedes-Benz New Actros - 76 Overall ** Renault Premium - 52 Overall ** Renault Magnum - 66 Overall ** Renault T - TBA ** Scania R 2009 - 93 Overall ** Scania Streamline - 94 Overall ** Scania R - 96 Overall ** Scania S - 96 Overall ** Volvo FH16 Classic - 94 Overall ** Volvo FH16 - 96 Overall Category:ETS Category:ETS2